Kiss Goodbye
by Cybrind
Summary: Sequel to Kiss and Make it Better. Last one... really.. I mean it this time.


**A/N: First I want to thank Brelaina, Mutant0 and my muse Gunn, for not letting me give up on this before its end. This is the last one… I ran out of 'Kiss' titles so here we go.**  
><strong>You may recognize more lines from in game… after all, they do come up with some fabulous lines.<strong>

* * *

><p>His broad sword remains plunged in her neck. Gasping and wheezing Fenris fights to remain standing as exhaustion threatens to overcome him. "Are..." She leans against the overturned body, hands on her knees bent over panting. "Are you... okay?"<p>

Fenris leans against the hard scales of the high dragon pulling himself up. "Festis bei umo canavarum."

Hawke peers up at him. "What?"

Fenris shakes his head with a soft chuckle. "It means, 'you will be the death of me.' I'm guessing it will be at least a glorious death when it does come." He turns then to his sword, grabbing the hilt with both hands before attempting to release it from its victim. "Such a noble beast. Almost a shame we had to destroy it."

"Hawke, we have a bit of a problem." Hawke turns her attention to Anders and nods solemnly. "Isabela can't be moved. It isn't life threatening, but it is serious."

Hawke takes a deep breath and stands, she nods her consent and gives him a small grin. "Do what you have to do. Fenris and I will look for wood for a fire. Maybe up over by the ridge would be a better place to camp for the night." She looks around and shudders. "Although the thought of staying over night at the Bone Pit isn't my idea of even a decent place to camp." She looks past Anders towards Isabela. "We can move her to that grassy area over there can't we?"

Anders frowns for a moment and nods. "Yes... sorry, yes, it should be fine."

Fenris and Hawke watch as Anders returns to Isabela. Hawke tilts her head. "Is it just me or was that... odd?" She looks up at Fenris and tries to hide her smirk at the look of longing in his eyes. "Come on, lets find some wood for a fire."

Fenris turns to join Hawke in a stroll around the Bone Pit in search of burnable wood. She hands him a few branches. He silently carries them without question. "You should just kiss him you know. It's just tearing me up seeing you two so stubbornly living in denial."

Fenris stiffens, his face is pulled into a mask. "I will do no such thing."

"He feels the same way you do, Fenris. Although I think he's just a big whiny baby while you are just a coward." Hawke grabs another branch and adds it to the growing pile in his arms. Fenris glares at her. "Is that not right?" She feigns surprise at his anger. "I suppose I could be wrong. Hmm, since you won't prove me wrong... we'll never know."

"He's a mage." Fenris' nostrils are flaring. The look on his face shows a man desperate to say something yet is holding it back. Yet why is he holding back? It can't be fear, can it? Hawke pushes him further.

"Well of course he is, but that can't possibly be the only reason you won't indulge this deep desire to kiss him. It must be fear. Which naturally leads us back to you being a coward." She adds two more branches as they loop around the area.

"Mages are what made me who I am... what I am. Why would I ever feel anything but hate towards him or any mage?" Fenris scowls keeping the slow pace alongside Hawke.

"I'm a mage, Fenris. Do you hate me?" Hawke pouts and bats her brilliant blue eyes up at him teasingly.

"No, you are different. You are not an abomination. You're stronger than he is." Fenris lowers his gaze. His brows are knit as he concentrates on his steps. They continue their circle in contemplative silence. "Hawke, tell me. What do you do when you stop running?"

Hawke puts her hand on his arm stopping him. She smiles up at him. "You live, Fenris."

Fenris' lip twitches in to a partial grin. He snorts. "Live..."

Hawke lifts her hand to his chin, turning his head so he is looking towards Anders and Isabela making their way towards them. "Yes, it is time you live."

Fenris sighs heavily and drops the branches. He meets Hawke's gaze evenly removing her hand from his face giving it a gentle squeeze before releasing it. "I don't know how."

Fenris leaves her to set up the fire to retrieve what bags they had brought with them on what thought would be a simple over night trip to visit the mine. Fenris scowls at the stench of Anders' bag. Upon rejoining the others, he hands the bag to Anders. "You should burn that. The Sela Petrae is horrific smelling. If nothing else, keep it down wind."

Anders scowls yet complies begrudgingly more from the look of disgust on Hawke's face and knowing he's right about the stench than to appease Fenris. Fenris grunts incoherently and walks away.

The sun is setting low over the horizon. The evening comes with a chill from the coast. Hawke shivers and stokes the fire smiling gratefully at Anders as he adds a few more branches. "I know its a bit much to ask but can you please see where Fenris went? He's a bit upset with me right now, I um..."

"Pushed him again?" Anders snorts when she shrugs helplessly. "Fine. Keep an eye on Bela for me."

Hawke nods trying to suppress her eagerness for him to go. Anders frowns at her. Still he wanders off to find Fenris. Anders makes a face as he searches, stepping around the slain bodies of numerous drakes. He pauses listening to a low scruff sound. "Fenris?"

"Yes?" Fenris' voice sounds weary, deep and full of some emotion that has Anders curious.

Anders approaches cautiously having to walk around the large corpse of the high dragon. Fenris has his back to him, his head lowered shuffling his feet. "Are you alright?"

Fenris snorts. "Nothing is ever alright when you're involved, mage."

Anders harrumphs and crosses his arms. "What could I have possibly done this time?"

Fenris glances over his shoulder catching a glimpse of Anders before stepping away. His voice is strangled and forced. "Leave me be."

Anders reaches for his arm. "Fenris-"

The moment his hand touches Fenris' arm his lyrium markings flare. The flash of blue startles Anders yet for reasons beyond reason, he doesn't feel threatened. Fenris grips his shoulders, their eyes lock and a cross of a groan and a growl escapes him. His grip tightens as pain and longing is clear in his gaze. Anders reaches up, brushing his hair back to see into his eyes more clearly. "Fenris..."

Fenris steps closer to him. Anders steps back hesitantly. Fenirs gets a gleam in his eyes, "say it again." Anders swallows past a lump in his throat. Fenris tightens his grip. His voice lowers. "Say it."

Anders gasps finding his back is pressed against the the high dragon's body. "Fenris?" Fenris never breaks eye contact. His heart races beating loudly in his ears. He stops with his lips inches from Anders' lips feeling the heat of his breath. Anders moan his name, "Fenris..."

Fenris' lips seek out Anders' and they meet for a kiss. Anders' hands cup his face. He moans and shivers with pleasure. Fenris' lips are unyielding, urgent and searching. Anders' are soft, supple and willing. Fenris pulls away slowly. The two stare at each other for a long silent moment. Fenris' voice is deep with desire. "I have been thinking of you." He leans in trailing kisses along his jaw. "In fact, I have been able to think of little else." Fenris inhales his scent, burying his face in Ander's neck trailing kisses to his ear. His breath fans his skin. "Command me to go and I shall."

Anders breathlessly tangles his fingers within Fenris' hair pulling his lips towards him. His bruised lips seeking more. Anders nips teasingly at his bottom lip. "I have imagined this moment. The feel of your lips surpasses anything I have ever imagined." Fenris moans. His lips parting, inviting him for more. Anders takes the opportunity presented to him exploring with his tongue. He flicks teasingly at Fenris. Gently at first yet the hunger within them demands more.

Fenris presses his body against him pinning him in place. Anders moans moving his hips rubbing against Fenris. His hands lower around his waist pulling him ever closer on his way to cupping to his ass. The friction from their bodies cause Fenris to pull away gasping. The two stare speechlessly at the other. Anders braces himself for the predictable anger to come. Fenris' lip curls into a grimace. "She sent you to find me."

Anders' brows furrow showing his confusion. "Yes."

Fenris snorts. "Damn Hawke."

"So now you're going to be angry with me? Possibly tell me this is all some how my fault." Anders can't seem to contain his insecurities nor forget past hostilities.

"Yes..." Fenris smirks. "It is your fault." He pauses waiting for Anders to predictably grow more angry then laughs. Anders opens his mouth to argue. "Shut up, Anders." Anders' mouth shuts. He stares stunned and not just a bit confused. Fenris stands before him, one hand on either side of his head pinning him without even touching him. "She practically dared me to kiss you. Said you wouldn't do it, you're too much of a child. Said I'm too much of a coward." He leans in close. "While I am not particularly thrilled with being accused of cowardice, I'm glad she sent you."

* * *

><p>Hawke is dumbfounded. "… don't understand…" She mumbles, "…not happening…" semi-incoherently, "…makes no sense…" as she paces, "Grand Cleric Elthina…" back, "… I mean…" and forth, "…seriously? This is…" behind Anders. "How could you? I mean really, how. could. you?"<p>

Anders stares down at his hands as he sits there awaiting her verdict. Knight Commander Meredith put his fate in Hawke's hands. "There's nothing you can say that I haven't already said to myself."

Tears form in her eyes, maybe from the smoke, possibly out of pain, mostly from betrayal. "Anders, you are many things but I never thought you could be such a selfish murdering prig."

"I was wrong. I never said that." Somewhere there is crying, somewhere there is screaming, somewhere… everywhere there is dying. Yet still he sits there; somber, quiet, unmoved and unforgiven. "I had to do it, Hawke. You don't understand. You can't possibly understand the indignities and horrors we suffer. What it is like to live in the Circle. You've been an apostate your whole life. You're lucky-"

"Lucky?" Hawke eyes flash with anger. She smacks the back of his head. "Give me a break! I've been running my whole life up until recently. We moved often. We weren't allowed to make friends. You think it's easy for a family with three mages to remain undetected for long? We all have our burdens, Anders. You have murdered those innocent people. You have sealed the fate of all mages within Kirkwall and possibly beyond. Now you sit there in your self-righteous pompous way and dare to tell me that I don't understand."

Anders shakes his head frowning. "I did it for all mages-"

Hawke snorts. "You did it for yourself."

Anders closes his eyes and sighs. "I hoped you would understand."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hawke slowly removes a dagger from her belt.

"You would have stopped me."

"You're right." Hawke steps up behind him. "I just can't believe how cold you've become, Anders. I don't even know who you are… did I ever know?"

"You do know me, Hawke. I'm still the same man I've always been. I don't regret what I have done." Anders looks around then meeting Fenris' hard glare. "I do have regret though." Hawke follows his gaze. Fenris' eyebrow twitches. "I should have told you how I feel, Fenris. Fear held my tongue. Fear you'd kill me for saying it to you." Anders gives him a small apologetic smile. Fenris looks as if he would speak yet he remains silent.

Hawke tears her eyes away from Fenris and takes a deep breath. Anders closes his eyes and turns away. She lifts her dagger hesitating for a moment as all the laughs, tears, fears they shared as friends wash over her. With a heart-wrenching sob she thrusts the dagger.

"Hawke, no!" Fenris rushes to Anders pulling him in to his arms as the blade barely pierces his armor. "Anders!" Fenris cradles him in his arms with his forehead pressed to Anders'. "You should have told me."

Anders gasps breathlessly in shock, clinging at Fenris' arms. "F-Fen-Fenris…"

Fenris hastily pulls his gauntlets off and cups Anders' face. His brow furrows at a loss for words. His thumb gently glides along his stubbly jaw. He lifts his lips to Anders' gently brushing against them in a soft kiss. Anders moans grasping at Fenris in desperation and fear knowing this is their last moments. Fenris' hands drop from his face slipping down his arms, their kiss becomes urgent, primal. Their tongues meet fleetingly at first then with urgency and passion. Breathlessly their lips part. Anders runs his finger across Fenris' bruised lips. "Good-bye, my love."

Anders nods in understanding still holding on to Fenris. Fenris closes his eyes briefly. Once again his lips brush gently across Anders' soft lips in a kiss. "Good-bye, Anders." Their eyes lock. Anders gasps, his eyes widening briefly. His legs weaken. Fenris holds him close cradling him. The dagger falling from Fenris' hand. "I love you, too."

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. Brelaina, you're no longer allowed to PM me to fill my head with thoughts. I believed this was done several times until you prompted more mental images. Heh, just teasing. Thanks for the ideas.<br>**


End file.
